Prophecy of Mystery
by TailsDoll13
Summary: A normal girl, living a normal life...has not-so-normal friends. Then, her normal world is turned upside down when her teacher's assistant goes haywire and she, along with her friends, are sent to CHB. Leyna! T because a charrie is Punk/Goth, so her mouth must be washed out with soap. Also it mentions things not appropriate for the younger age group. Shazer, OUT! Redo of a story
1. Chapter 1

**SUP?! Shazer here! And here is a fic about...gee...IDK! Well, it's about a girl with a goth friend and two normal friends and they find out they're all demigods and-**

**Nico: For APOLLO'S SAKE! IT'S IN THE FREAKING SUMMARY!**

**Me: =D O RLY?! And anyway NO THALICO! Well, I was considering-**

**Nico: YOU SHALL DO NO SUCH THING B-**

**Me: DON'T YOU DARE!**

**Nico: -RAT!**

**Me: ME NO BRAT! T_T **

**Nico: Snap. I made a fangirl cry...**

**Me: Anyway, this is some CRAZY idea that just RANDOMLY popped into my head! And there's only FIVE OC's, so that mean LEYNA!**

* * *

PROULOUGE

Hi. My name is Mara Rosetta Jade. And I hate my life.

I'm perfectly normal...except for my slight ADHD. And the fact that I need reading glasses. All in all, though, life is fine.

Well, almost.

If it weren't for one of my only friends, Mariana Clare Stevenson, I would probably get away with being in the okay class of my school social system. Heck, maybe even the middle class.

But Mariana, or Rian, is Goth. And when I say Goth, I mean PUNK Goth. She has a nose piercing, jet-black spiky short hair, violet-red eyes, fishnet tights, all that stuff. Her rules of life seem to be

A. Shop ONLY at Hop Topic

B. Swear and

C. Don't rely on ANY one

Rian has gotten in trouble for multiple reasons: cussing teachers out, vandalizing school stuff, and stealing stuff from the popular kids. She hasn't caused much trouble this year, though.

But, then again, this is her, what, TENTH school?!

Rian is SEVERELY ADHD and dyslexic. I'm her only friend. And that's because we're both outcasts.

See, I don't belong. I'm the only girl at my school who doesn't use makeup and that crap. I wear tomboy clothes and would rather talk about the latest episode of MAD on Cartoon Network than say, "Which Disney couple is CUTer: Austin and Ally or Ariel and Jim?!" or dissect a frog than paint nails and take the _Cosmopolitan _quiz: "Do YOU know how to turn a guy on?!"

And I don't even LOOK like I belong! Like Rian, I have black hair, but my eyes are a lovely shade of green that turns turquoise in the right light.

Recently, though, me and Rian have made a new friend. His name is Grover Underwood, and he's weird...ish. He already has a girlfriend, and he has a goatee. He also wears a rasta cap and jeans-even in the SUMMER! He has some weird disease or whatnot in his legs. Bit it's hard to believe on Wedsnedays. That's when we have enchiladas. Man, on THOSE days, you'd think he was a track team member or something!

Fortunately, it's almost the last day of school. Almost.

Oh, well. At least Toralei will be there, waiting for me after school let out.

Toralei Day Paul is my third friend. She has this AMAZING brown eyes and has red hair with freckles. She goes to a different school, but she'll be waiting for me after school lets out tomorrow. She's friendly with Rian, and Grover. And Matt.

Matt-my fourth and final friend-lived in my apartment building. His hair is sandy, and his face has many freckles, that show off his dark blue eyes. We've known each other for several years, even though he's homeschooled. I think Toralei may have a crush on him.

I was glad back then that school was going to be out.

But, if I had known what was about to happen, I would've called in sick. Maybe even skipped class.

But I didn't. Yet I should've...

* * *

**Me: Is this good?**

**Nico: ...**

**Me: Nico?**

**Nico: ...**

**Me: Nico?! NICO? NICO?! NICOOOOO!**

***I turn around to see Nico-***

**Nico: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...**

**Me: *pulls out airhorn* NICO DI ANGELO! IN ABOUT FIVE SECONDS I WILL PULL THIS LEVER ON THIS AIRHORN! SO YOU'D BETTER WAKE UP NOW!**

**Nico: *rolls over* **

**Me: YOU ASKED FOR IT, BUSTER! *sticks horn somewhere that'll wake him up***

**Horn: PHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA!**

**Nico: MOTHER OF [removed] I'M GOING TO [removed] YOU, SHAZER!**

**Me: TELL IT TO THE JUDGE!**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	2. Chapter 2: Let it begin

**Yay! Some MORE story! =D BTW (OPPA GANGANAM STYLE) is my linebreak!**

**Nico: POST IT ALREADY [removed]**

**Me: =( Puppy dog sad...*eyes grow big and teary*...**

**Nico: NO! NO MORE OF THIS PUPPY DOG NONSENSE!**

**Me: =( Puppy dog cry...*sniffs*...**

**Nico: *grabs me by the chin so he can look square into my eyes* CALM DOWN!**

**Me: *SLAP* U NO TOUCH PUPPY DOG!**

**Nico: *holding slap mark* O_o**

**REVIEWS**

**RachelDareOracleExtrodinaire : EPIC pen name! Mind if I call you RDOE for short? HERE THERE BE NEXT CHAPPIE!**

**JeynaFan101: Sorry, I've been busy. **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: I DON'T OWN PJO OR HoO OR OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!**

**Nico: EEEEEEEEEEEEEY SEXY LADY!**

**Both: *doing the moves* OP OP OP, OPPA GANGNAM STYLE! **

* * *

Chapter One

"When WILL that bell ring?!" I groaned. Seventh period, last day of school. Fortunately, it was science, so we weren't doing much. Heck, even Rian couldn't get in trouble! But what made me uneasy was our teacher's student teacher. She had this red hair that looked like fire, and she had talons for fingernails. She was also very beautiful. And the only "beautiful" people here at Goode high school is the cheerleaders.

Grover's eyes kept darting nervously at her. Rian started teasing him about it, singing softly under her breath, "Grover and Ms. E, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Of course, Rian knows that Grover has a girlfriend. He's even showed us a picture of her! She's pretty in an elvish way. Her hair is a gorgeous blonde, and she has beautiful green eyes.

I sigh, and flick through pictures on my phone. There's me with Rian and Grover at the school's field trip to the Empire State Building. Some senior guy had try to request a 600th floor. I have no idea why.

The next one is a weird one: Grover TALKING to that guy! The senior was tall, with tanned skin, black hair, and sea green eyes. His stepdad, Mr. Blowfish-excuse me, Blofis-is my English teacher. I've asked him about his stepson after the trip. This is what I learned:

His stepson's name is Percy Jackson.

Like Rian, Percy has been kicked out of schools and is ADHD and dyslexic. But not as bad as Rian's. No, DEFINITELY not as bad. I glad mine was mild.

Rian was an orphan. Her skin was so pale, and her lips so red, I thought she was a vampire when I first met her. Her clothes didn't help. Take today's outfit, for example.

Today, she was wearing fishnet leggings underneath black mini shorts, a black-and-red tank top, and her normal combat boots that go halfway up her leg. She got them as a present from someone named Sadie from her last school, the Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted. AKA BAG. The only thing Rian is gifted in is getting kicked out of schools and the art of the cussing.

"I do NOT like her!" Grover argued, reddened. Rian stuck out her tongue, showing off her tongue piercing.

My mother complains that Rian is a human pincushion, which is true. She has earrings all over her ears, a snake nose ring-which is actually pretty cool-, a belly button ring (I think, she hasn't showed anyone), and the tongue ring I mentioned earlier.

Ms. E, short for Ekaterina, was very pretty. She had fiery red hair, which was in soft curls, and brilliant blue eyes. In the right light, it looked like her hair was on fire.

Actually, Rian tried to set her hair on fire once. But that's another story.

Her green sundress hugged her body, and her makeup was clearly there. She was at the point of overdoing the eye shadow.

I almost felt jealous. I was only wearing a green T-shirt, a gray skirt, and flip-flops.

Almost.

Grover made a weird sound, like he was a goat, bleating. His eyes watched the clock tick slooooooooowly.

_DING! DING! DING!_

"Dismissed," Ms. E called, waving us away.

The class emptied in five seconds.

Me, Grover, and Rian were the only ones left.

"Well, shall we go?" I said.

Grover replied by bolting for the door.

Huh. Well, Grover was pretty weird. Always edgy in this class.

I don't think he likes Ms. E. He kept on warning us about her.

"Grover, Rian, Mara. A word?" Ms. E asked.

Reluctantly, we walked up to her desk.

She removed her sunglasses, which she had been wearing all day. Her usually blue eyes were tinged red.

"Ma'am?" I asked.

"I'm so glad to have a chance to talk with you!" she spoke to me and Rian.

Grover started inching towards the door.

"We're celebs?!" Rian asked in disbelief.

"Not exactly. Mmmmm, you smell GOOD." She licked her lips hungrily. A fang appeared.

Fang?

"Good? I don't wear perfume!" Me and Rian said at the same time.

"No, not you. But your BLOOD smells good!" Ms. E smiled, displaying the fangs in her mouth.

Okay. Not good. Not good. DEFINITELY not good!

"Where'd you get your fangs?! I want some!" Rian squealed, ever the vampire-obsessed.

"Guys, we should go..." Grover was halfway to the door.

Ms. E laughed. "Hush, little satyr." Her eyes were DEFINITELY glowing red.

Oh, crap.

"Let's go!" I decided. I began tugging on Rian's arm.

"Why? HOLY SHIT!" she yelled. I stopped, and turned around.

Ms. E's hair was starting to burn. Her face had paled dramatically. Her fangs lengthened.

"VAMPIRE!" We both squeaked.

Then I looked at her legs. One was bronze, and the other was a donkey leg.

"Um, Rian?" I pointed a shaking finger at her legs.

She looked, gasping.

We both turned and sprinted for the door.

"C'MON!" Grover yelled. When we both made it out, he slammed the door behind us. We all made a dash for the exit.

**(OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!)**

"Hey, guys-WHOA!" Toralei yelled as we rushed past.

"What's going on?" Matt demanded, trying to keep his balance.

"MS. E IS A VAMPIRE!" Rian yelled. She was the only one of us who wasn't out of breath, as usual.

"Uh, what about the legs?" I demanded.

"Is THAT her?" Matt demanded, pointing at something behind us.

**(OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!)**

"Ohhhh...CHILLLLLdreeeeeen!" Ms. E sang out, smiling in a hideous way that showed off her fangs.

"Wow. Creepy legs!" Toralei commented.

"Creepier smile!" Matt added.

Ms. E drank in the air, then smiled. "Perefect! TWO more demigods! How lovely!" She started advancing towards us.

"Uh, what do we do?" I looked wildly around.

Grover slowly pulled something out of his backpack: a set of pipes.

"Grover?" Rian laughed nervously. "How will pipes protect us against HER?!"

Instead of answering, Grover blew into the pipes.

"NO! YOU INSOLENT SATYR!" Ms. E growled, hobbling towards us.

Grover started to play a tune that sounded suspiciously like the Spider-Man theme song.

Guess what came?

An army of spiders.

"ARGH!" Matt screamed, looking around him.

I winced. Matt had a TERRIBLE fear of spiders.

"HA! Spiders cannot stop me!" Ms. E cackled, swiping away the spiders.

"Oh, dammit," Rian whispered.

Grover closed his eyes. He seemed to concentrate on something as Ms. E advanced on her misshapen legs.

"Do we run?" Toralei whimpered.

What WAS Grover even DOING?! Trying to will her away with the force of his mind?!

Suddenly, someone's shadow loomed over us. We turned and gasped to see one of the most famous seniors at school standing right behind us.

"Hey, guys! Need a hand?" quipped Percy Jackson.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, I just made it TOTALLY obvious who Matt's godly parent is! Well, not really.**

**Nico: HE'S AFRAID OF SPIDERS!**

**Me: Not for the reason to think, but for the reason you think.**

**Nico: DID YOU JUST YODA ME?!**

**Me: I did, yes, yes! Another YODA, you want?**

**SRjzneh3$4:!3{!.)3\~'/mefajdazetk46&3**

**Um, hi. This is Percy. **

**Anyway, Nico and Shazer got into ANOTHER one of their fights. *sighs***

**I have the most annoying half-sister in the WORLD. **

**Wait, Annabeth is calling. What did they do NOW?! Later, readers. **


End file.
